The Destination Battle
The Destination Battle is the fifth and final issue of Cillian X Carrie Summary Carrie and Cillian quickly realize they are kissing and stop, nervous and mildly disgusted from Lazarus 92's venom. Carrie offers Cillian his shirt, but he insists she keep it until she finds new clothes, claiming the ship is drafty. Soon, they spot a hole in the ceiling leading outside. Carrie searches for something to wear while Cillian heads back outside, finding a broken water pipe. After Carrie finds some old office clothes in a bathroom, she comes across Cillian showering outside and kindly leaves him his shirt. In private, however, Cillian sees a bloody version of Lilly, warning him to be careful. Cillian agrees, since this has never happened to him before and wonders what to do. That evening, after hunting some worms for dinner, the two awkwardly try to make small talk. Carrie asks Cillian if he ever thinks about his home, and Cillian answers that he does so all the time, opening up to her with the memories of his home throughout the seasons. When Carrie asks if there was a girl in his life, Cillian explains there wasn't time, since he was only 16 when he met Lorcan and Lilly. While Cillian admits the time before his adventures was nice, the memories of his home are the only way he will see it again. The next morning, a distraught Carrie wakes up to find that Cillian has left her again. In the desert, Cillian returns to a familiar city graveyard, eventually discovering that both Princess Celestia and Luna are sealed into stone. Carrie soon confronts him, demanding to know why Cillian left. Jack explains that, in addition to witnessing the suffering of many innocent people, Shadow Lock has taken everything from him, leaving him with nothing but memories, and doesn't want the same to happen to Carrie. Instead, Carrie assures him they were brought together for a reason and will defeat Shadow Lock together. Mere seconds later, Shadow Lock reveals himself, followed by Scaramouche. Shadow Lock claims he is aware that Cillian is dying, having learned the information from Scaramouche. When Cillian reveals the opposite, Shadow Lock telekinetically destroys Scaramouche's head in frustration. He casually prepares to leave as Cillian attacks him, but smells something familiar nearby: himself. Much to Cillian's confusion, Shadow Lock calls a timeout before approaching Carrie, who grabs a nearby sword to defend herself. After another sniff, Shadow Lock announces that he smells a piece of himself inside Carrie, much to her shock. Wondering how that happened, Carrie remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the members of the Cult called the "I Hate Cillian Darcy", providing them with some of his essence to worship. He deduces that the Cortana can trick Carrie into battling Pennywise the Dancing Clown Initially outclassed by the transformed Carrie new abilities, Cillian manages to break her sword and cut her arm, briefly getting through to her. Carrie begs Cilliane to kill her and stop Shadow Lock, but he can't bring himself to do so and stands down. Before Carrie can finish Jack, Shadow Lock orders his daughter to stop, joyfully claiming his sword as Cillian admits defeat. The many of the members gathering around their televisions to watch a live broadcast of Shadow Lock's lair. Shadow Lock announces that he has captured Cillian and plans to execute him on live television. Initially unsure how to finish off Cillian, Shadow Lock finally decides that Carrie (still under his control) should be the one to kill him. Cillian begs her to resist, but (on the surface) she appears to ignore him. As Carrie is about to stab Cillian, his allies break into the Canterlot Castle and begin attacking him. Seizing his chance, Cillian escapes and makes a run for his sword, only to be stopped and attacked by Carrie. Meanwhile, Shadow Lock laughs off the armies' attacks as he squashes a group of Super Hero Girls, corrupting them into smaller versions of himself. Despite their best efforts, Cillian's allies are slowly overwhelmed by the clones until Batgirl join the fray. Following a savage beating from the Robo-Samurai, Shadow Lock goes up into the sky and releases a rain of spikes onto the army, killing most of the combatants. At the same time, Cillian is swallowed by Carrie and tries once more to get through to her. After Cillian confesses his love for her, she finally breaks free of Shadow Lock's control. Shadow Lock then confronts Carrie, who declares that Shadow Lock isn't her father. Carrie then discovers that she still has Cillian's original powers, and after a brief battle, she fetches Cillians's sword. Cillian's powers are upgraded to the max and proceeds to slash Shadow Lock with his sword as Shadow Lock tries to fight back, but he's too weakened from his previous battle with Cillian to stand a chance against him. Cillian slashes Shadow Lock in half and destroys one half of his face while the other half is desperately trying to escape. Cillian leaps into the air and stabs Shadow Lock, trapping the demon around his blade. Cillian then thrusts his sword into the ground, finally destroying Shadow Lock and save the world and escaping with Carrie just in time. Everything is back to normal and Cillian asked Carrie to marry him, she said yes. Some time later, Cillian and Carrie are about to be wed, Carrie walked out a bit late a bit embarrassed that she had to go to the bathroom. Cillian told her that it's okay. A newlywed Cillian and Carrie are riding in the forest. Suddenly, Cillian sees a ladybug which likely reminded him of everything. Cillian realizes that even though his brother's gone, he's grateful for the memories he has of his siblings and his mood improves, knowing that there's hope for love as well and realizes that without her sacrifice he would have never saved the universe from Shadow Lock. Cillian lets the ladybug fly away and smiles as the clouds part revealing the beautiful forest below that will never again be decimated by Shadow Lock, showing that the future will be bright. Trivia *With this is the final issue of Cillian X Carrie, This marks Cillian Darcy's final appearance and marks the ending of The Darcy Triplets Storiverse. Category:Cillian X Carrie Issues Category:Series Finales